


Because We are Friend!

by deelanerth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelanerth/pseuds/deelanerth
Summary: Aku berasal dari keluarga menengah ke bawah. Hemat pun irit moto keluarga. Karena abang tercinta, aku bertemu dia. Dia... temanku, majikanku. Kami saling bercanda pun tertawa bersama. Ironinya... orang yang aku cinta adalah orang yang mencintainya sepenuh jiwa raga. Dan tidak. Aku tak akan makan kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Biarkan aku memendam iri yang mengarak ini, sendiri...





	Because We are Friend!

 “ _Mbak_ Els, nggak berangkat kampus?” seorang gadis berteriak dari ruang utama sebuah rumah besar dengan pilar-pilar gagah menjulang, menyangga tiap sudutnya. Gadis itu memiliki suara yang besar. Semua penghuni rumah mengiyakan. Tak ada yang tak tahu kemampuan gadis ayu itu dalam berteriak. Oh, dengan sekali teriak ruangan yang besar sekali pun tak akan mampu hentikan gelombang suaranya. Tuhan, meski jarak yang membentang 5 meter, jika gadis berambut hitam semburat merah dengan potongan semi segi itu ingin tunjukkan keberadaan gunakan teriakan, tak akan ada yang dapat menghalangi.

“ _Mbak_! Sudah hampir jam 8 lho! _Mbak_ Els nggak ngampus a?” lagi, bagai orang sedunia ini tuli, gadis putih berhidung pesek itu kembali berteriak. Dia tak gentir menggunakan suaranya meski masih pagi. Dia tak patah semangat dan masa bodoh dengan kondisi sekelilingnya yang terganggu.

Dan mendengar teriakan berkali-kali dari rumah utama berbalutkan batu marmer itu, gadis lain yang sedari tadi sibuk di dalam dapur menata sekotak makanan, aku, keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh. “Iya _mbak_ , sebentar,” sahutku seraya berlari mengarungi halaman rumah yang memisahkan dapur dengan rumah utama.

Aku Shela Nirmana, dan yang sedang berteriak itu adalah Felicita An Erdina, anak majikanku.

“ _Mbak_ Els!” lagi, teriakan terdengar. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng dalam hati. Mungkin Feli lupa jarak yang membentang dari dapur hingga dimana dia berada sekarang. Hiya… salahkan kekayaan keluarganya hingga aku tak bisa tiba di dekatnya dalam hitungan menit kala dia berteriak. Salahkan rumahnya yang begitu besar dan jalan setapak yang berkelok-kelok. Ah. Salahkan pula bunga-bunga pagar jalan setapak yang penuh duri! Mereka cukup menyita waktuku untuk menghampiri Feli.

Setibanya di rumah utama, aku tahu aku tak akan langsung temui batang hidung putri terakhir darah Erdina. Kala lari membawa tubuhku ke dalam naungan megah itu, hal pertama yang aku temui adalah ruangan _fitness_ dan Feli pastilah ada di perpotongan antara ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Dia kerap menungguku di situ kalau mau berangkat kuliah. Kenapa? Entah. Aku tak pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Feli berdiri tepat di lengkung indah antara dua pilar maha besar berwarna putih. Dia memainkan _gadget_ nya, sedang sms sepertinya. Mungkin kekasihnya sudah menanyakan dimana dia dan panik bukan main karena dia tak kunjung tunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal kelas kurang sekian menit. Kalau aku? Aku sudah mahasiswi tingkat akhir, jujur saja. Aku ke kampus bukan untuk kuliah, aku cuma mencari dosen untuk bimbingan skripsi.

“Ini bekalmu, _mbak_. Ayo berangkat,” aku menyerahkan bungkusan imut bekal pada gadis di hadapanku. Dia menatapku penuh arti, sebelum menatap bekal yang kusodorkan. Kerutan segera muncul di dahiku. Samar aku melihat enggan di sinar matanya. Tak biasanya. Ada apa? Namun secepat munculnya, keraguan itu sirna. Tangan putihnya terulur, meraih bekal dari tanganku. “ _Thanks_ _mbak_ ,” balasnya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan melangkah mendahuluiku menuju pintu besar utama kediaman Erdina. “Helm-mu di rak paling bawah,” teriaknya begitu sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Usai mengambil helm pada arak, aku mengikuti sang nona muda ke luar dari rumah utama. Sesuatu mengganjal di hati ini mengingat gerak-gerik gadis itu tadi. Tapi aku tak mengambil pusing. Tak sempat. Karena berikutnya yang aku tahu, ketika aku sudah duduk manis di belakangnya, motor gagah bertangki di bagian itu telah melesat cepat membawaku ke kampus.

Setibanya di kampus, dia menurunkanku di jurusan. Dia tak banyak bicara. Dia bahkan hanya bilang, “duluan ya _mbak_ ,” sebagai kata perpisahan tanpa menungguku membalas ucapannya. Sesuatu sangat tak beres sedang terjadi.

Hah… aku hanya bisa mengndikkan bahu tak mengerti bagaimana harus menghadapi hal ini. Ketika Feli yang begitu tak mau angkat bicara pada suatu permasalahan… katakanlah hal yang tak enak akan terjadi.

Feli dan aku memiliki hubungan majikan-pembantu sejak setahun yang lalu. Jadi ceritanya, Feli itu adiknya sahabat kakakku dan kakakku menyuruhku menemani dan membantunya dengan imbalan aku dapatkan penginapan gratis. Harga kamar kos mahal saat ini. Aku menerima saja perintah kakakku. Aku _fine-fine_ saja menjadi pembantu, sungguh. Tapi Feli tidak.

Gadis itu menentang keras fatwa aku adalah pembantunya. Dia bilang ‘kita ini teman, _mbak_ bukan pembantuku’ dan selalu meyakinkanku akan statusku yang lebih dari pembantu tiap waktu di awal pertemanan. Dia anak yang baik, jujur saja. Seorang nona muda yang tak seperti nona muda. Kakak-kakaknya… ok, mereka jelas jelmaan dewi dan bidadari. Mereka lembut nian serta lemah gemulai. Nah Feli? Dia sangat bertolak belakang. Dia malas pakai yang namanya gaun, ogah pakai high heels, never say yes sama yang namanya make up, dan blablabla lainnya. Tapi bukan berarti itu semua menghalangi dia untuk menjadi ‘ayu’. Aku iri di bagian ini. Dia tetap cantik bukan main meski dia tak pernah berpoleskan make up. Kulitnya putih-kuning bawaan. Matanya belo dan tepiannya sudah hitam tanpa perlu mascara, eye-liner atau sebagainya. Dan yang paling aku irikan adalah… kekasihnya, merupakan orang yang selama ini aku puja.

Pasaran dengan kisah yang demikian? Iya. Banyak memang kejadian seperti ini. Dan rasanya itu... _nyesek_.

Kekasih Feli bernama Hendra. Kakak tingkatnya di Teknik dan seangkatan denganku. Aku bertemu lelaki sederhana itu saat KKN. Awalnya aku tak pernah menyangka perasaan ini akan bersemi. Tapi dia sosok laki yang tak pernah diam kala ada seorang wanita membutuhkan bantuan. Dia mudah mengulurkan tangan dan selalu tersenyum setelahnya sembari ucapkan ‘sama-sama’ dengan suara ngebassnya. Mungkin karena dia selalu membantuku, tanpa sadar aku jatuh dalam danau kasmaran. Tapi sayang, saat aku tahu aku mencintainya, saat itu pula aku tahu… dia ada yang punya.

Putus cinta rasanya _sesuatu_. Apalagi kala kau sudah yakin orang yang kau cintai adalah calon suami luar biasa, bisa apa saja dan penuh kharisma. _Move-on_ darinya butuh waktu lebih dari 8 bulan. Namun belum sempat _move-on_ ini permanen, aku berjumpa lagi dengannya di depan kediaman Erdina kala pertama kali aku bertandang ke rumah megah itu untuk ‘menemani dan membantu’ adik dari sahabat kakakku.

“Lho Hen. Ngapain kamu di sini?” tanyaku saat itu pada lelaki setengah arab berparas rupawan.

“Erm… pinjem buku. Kamu yang ngapain ada di sini Shel?” mengerutkan kening, dia balik bertanya. Wajahnya yang penuh tanda tanya buatku terkikih kala itu. Duh Tuhan, keimutannya belum berubah! Segera, aku membalas, “mau bertemu _mbak_ Aldein. _Business_ ,” jawabku sok misterius. Harapannya, dia akan ingin tahu dan pembicaraan jadi beralih dia penanya dan aku penjawab. Tapi perkataannya selanjutnya buatku terhenyak, “Oalah, kamu yang mau menemani Feli toh. Syukur deh kalau kamu. Aku sempat khawatir siapa.”

“Feli?” keadaan tak seperti yang aku inginkan. Bukannya aku yang diberondongi tanya dengan sok misterius, justru aku yang bertanya dengan keingin tahuan maximal. Darah mengalir deras di nadiku kala itu. Jantung pun berderu dengan kencang. Aku menduga-duga siapa Feli yang dia maksud.

Lalu saat bibirnya mengkurva membentuk senyuman manis, kala suaranya berikan jawaban singkat, duniaku seketika hancur berantakan. “Pacarku,” adalah kata yang dia ungkapkan. Nadanya penuh kebanggaan. Cinta terlukis dari sinar matanya yang biasanya calang.

Dalam waktu semenit, aku terdiam. Tubuhku mengaku sempurna. Selama ini aku hanya tahu Hendra memiliki kekasih. Aku hanya tahu Hendra tak lagi lajang. Aku tahu Hendra sangat mencintai gadisnya. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu siapa orang itu! Aku tak pernah bertemu muka dan lubuk hatiku yang terdalam masih menyangkal akan adanya fakta tersebut. Lalu apa? Kini aku tahu siapa orang yang dicintai dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Dan orang itu akan menjadi majikanku hingga aku tutup buku dalam kehidupan perkuliahan.

“Mas Hen. Bukunya hilang. Beli dulu yu—” kalimat itu tak pernah selesai. Aku dan dia bersitatap untuk pertama kali. Dia memandangku penuh arti dan tanya, sementara aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan terluka. Air mata ingin menjebol pertahananku saat bilah ini menelaah dirinya—wanita yang dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai.

“ _Mbak_ Aldein, Fel.” Kata dari Hendra-lah yang mencairkan suasana. Dia menatap pacarnya seraya melakukan _wink_. Kemudian aku melihat raut wajah gadis ningrat itu berubah. Lebih berseri dan seolah mengetahui segalanya. Dia segera berjalan ke arahku, menggenggam kedua tanganku sembari berujar, “ _Mbak_ Els ya? Salam kenal aku Feli. Mari aku antar ke dalam. _Mbak_ Aldein ada di dalam. Maaf aku nggak bisa menemani _mbak_ Els lama-lama. Tapi syukurlah kita bisa bertemu lebih cepat,” dengan ramah sebelum menarik tanganku memasuki megahnya surga buatan keluarga Erdina.

Aku masih ingat, senyuman yang kutarik saat berbicara dengan _mbak_ Aldein adalah senyuman terpaksa. Dia tak menyentuh mataku, aku tahu. Bahkan aku sedikit lupa apa yang dikatakan _mbak_ Aldein kecuali kenyataan orang tuanya ada di Luar Negeri dan aku akan tinggal di rumah ini berdua dengan Felicita karena dia dan adik kembarnya, Aldine, akan keluar dari rumah mengikuti suami masing-masing.

Sejak saat itulah… aku hidup dengan memandangi orang yang aku cintai merajut kisah cinta dengan wanita terindah yang dia cintai secara live setiap hari sepanjang waktu.

Kau tahu neraka? Mungkin itu rasanya. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan merelakan mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang berbahagia.

“Shel. Kamu nikung anak majikanmu sendiri ya?” pertanyaan _to-the-point_ dari seorang teman, membangunkanku dari alam lamunan. Aku tersentak, terperanjat. Entah sejak kapan aku melamun dan terhanyut akan kesedihan masa lalu. Tapi yang membuat aku tersentak, bukan suara yang tiba-tiba, melainkan isi pertanyaan itu. “ _What_?” tanyaku mengindikasikan gadis berhijab di hadapanku untuk mengulangi ucapannya, menjelaskan.

“Well… kata kabar burung… kamu terkena cinlok sama Hendra dan tngah berjuang merebut cowok kece itu dari tangan Felicita. _Is it true_?”

“ _The hell_! Siapa yang bilang? Enggak! Aku nggak nikung _mbak_ Feli!” terkejut, saking terkejutnya, aku langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Mataku membelalak tak percaya, nadaku naik tiga oktaf. Apa? Apa katanya? Sejak kapan ada kabar burung yang demikian?

“Lho. Kabar ini dari anak Teknik _betewe_. Bahkan ada di surat kabar anak Teknik, headline news, ‘anak FAPET merebut Electric’s King from her Queen’ judulnya.”

“ _What_?!”

“Katanya, kalian ketemuan diam-diam di mall dan kencan di belakang Feli.”

“ _Heck_! Siapa yang bilang?! _I will neve_ —” kala berusaha mengelak dari kalimat tuduhan tak benar yang diungkapkan temanku, sekelibat ingatan tentang gerak-gerik canggung Feli tadi pagi terulang di kepala. Pintalan yang terekam di sel kelabuku terputar dengan sangat jelas. Ingatan itu merasukiku dalam. Bagaimana cara Feli memandangku… Bagaimana Feli terlihat enggan. Bagaimana gadis itu tak mau sampaikan sesuatu yang tampak dia pikirkan… terbayang jelas dan saling menjalin membentuk satu kesatuan sebuah pemahaman. Jangan bilang… jangan bilang Feli termakan oleh berita… dan merasa aku menghianatinya!

Spontan, aku balik kanan dan berlari dari depan temanku. Aku mengabaikan beberapa pandangan aneh dari teman sejurusan dan beberapa dosen. Aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Aku terus berlari, menyusuri lorong, menuruni tangga karena menunggu lift sangat terlalu lama dan berujung berlari melintasi bangunan-bangunan. Kulupakan tujuan utamaku mencari dosen. Satu yang ada dalam bayang, aku harus bertemu Feli secepatnya dan menjelaskan jika semua ini salah paham!

Ok, aku pernah mencintai Hendra. Aku pernah merasakan neraka berada di dekatnya. Tapi itu dulu! Past tense! Kini aku sudah menyerah. Kini aku sudah matikan rasa itu walau tak jarang iri masih menjalar di hati. Tapi aku tak pernah menusuknya dari belakang! Aku tak pernah ketemuan dengan Hendra dan—

Oh. Aku pernah bertemu dengan Hendra di mall.

Kesadaran akan suatu ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatku berhenti berlari. Hendra… ya. Aku pernah ‘ketemuan’ secara tak sengaja dengannya. Astaga… jangan bilang itu yang menjadi permasalahan sekarang! Aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sadar _please_! Dan itu bukan kencan! Aku membantu Hendra memilihkan gaun untuk melamar Felicita setelah sidangnya beberapa hari kedepan lulus! A.S.T.A.G.A!

Semakin aku tahu ini adalah kesalah pahaman… semakin aku kencangkan lariku. Astaga. Tuhan, astaga! Salah paham ini butuh dituntaskan! Sebelum… sebelum… bayangan buruk akan rusaknya persahabatan yang telah terajut terpampang jelas dalam benak. Aku dapat melihat Feli memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku bisa membayangkan dia yang selama ini tegar—bahkan saat dia harus sendirian di rumah sebesar istana—menitikkan air mata terkhianati.

Kala kaki telah sampai di bangunan coklat berlantai dua dengan plakat ‘Teknik Elektro’ di depannya, aku segera melangkahkan kaki melalui pintu utama. Aku pernah ke gedung ini saat mengantar Feli mengurus _Kartu Hasil Study_ , Feli mengatakan ini gedung untuk para dosen. Perkuliahan ada di gedung belakangnya.

Namun mungkin Tuhan mempermudah, belum sampai tiga langkah aku masuk ke bangunan yang dipenuhi kaca untuk memampang _board_ hijau dipenuhi bangunan tak beraturan susunan komponen, Feli melangkah keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Dia menggaruk rambutnya dengan kesal, kertas sebendel ada di tangannya.

“ _Mbak_!” panggilku spontan. Tak begitu keras memang, tapi Feli tanggap. Dia yang semula mengacak rambut dan berkutat dengan kertasnya langsung menoleh ke arahku. “ _Mbak_ Els? Ngapain?” dia mendekatiku. Wajahnya biasa saja; cenderung terkejut melihat ada aku di gedungnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu dan tak peduli dimana aku, aku segera mencengkeram dua lengan gadis di hadapanku. “Aku tak pernah menikungmu. Aku tak pernah, sekali pun tak pernah berkeinginan merebut Hendra darimu _mbak_. Percaya padaku,” pintaku kuat. Air mata tak mampu kubendung sudah. Aku takut gadis yang selalu menemaniku bahkan saat ayahku tiada ini berbalik membenciku. Aku takut sosok teman curhatku ini menghilang. Aku takut… aku tak dia percaya.

Sesaat aku melihat dia mengerutkan kening. Kemudian dia terbahak. Kertas yang dia bawa dia gunakan menutupi mulutnya. Air mata mengalir kecil dari sudut matanya seiring tawanya mengudara. “Astaga _mbak_! Aku tahu kok. Santai ajalah. Aku percaya sahabat sejati nggak akan nikung sahabat sendiri. Karena kau sahabatku, aku percaya. Lagian mas Hendra juga sudah bilang waktu dia beli gaun buat lamaran besok dia ketemu kamu _mbak_ ,” katanya di sela-sela tawa.

“Eh? Terus kenapa tadi pagi _mbak_ menatapku…”

Menghentikan tawanya, Feli menatapku lagi. Sesaat dia diam. Kemudian dia tertawa lagi. “Oh itu,” ujarnya sembari berusaha mengerem tawa yang belum selesai. Setelah dia berhasil, dia melirikku. Bilahnya bergerak menelaah wajahku, kemudian seringai terbentuk di wajahnya. “Well… Aku tadi sungkan mau bilang ‘ _mbak_ alisan _mu kok kayak_ shinchan’,” katanya berlanjut dengan kikihan. Sesekali dia curi pandang ke wajahku bagian atas—alis.

Aku terdiam; _kicep_. Suara menguap dari pitanya dalam rongga tubuh ini seiring kalimat Feli meresap merasuki sanubari. Mataku membelalak per detik mana kala otak telah sukse mencerna. Ketak percayaan berlabuh. Detik beriktnya, kencang tanpa peduli dimana aku kini, teriakan mengudara “ _WHAT_?!” ** _]]_**

**Author's Note:**

> Diri ini... ceritanya ngetes fiture ao3 orific. Benar begini kan ya? Seperti ini kan ya?  
> Salam kenal~  
>  ** _Deela_** desu.  
>  Diri ini manusia yang berencana ngerusuh di ao3 dengan cerita ini sebagai awalan


End file.
